Traidor con escrúpulos
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Ella puede recordar como en algún momento de su pasado fue inocente y el por qué cambio. (Basado en los últimos capítulos del manga)


**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece XD

 **Traidor con escrúpulos**

Yo siempre he sido inteligente y no es que quiera ser vanidosa eso realmente nunca me ha importado, recuerdo que en algún momento de mi pasado que hoy parece lejano fui inocente, no me gustaba desconfiar de las personas porque pensaba que era tonto y cruel depreciar un libro por su portada y fue justamente ese estúpido pensamiento lo que me llevo a cometer el primer gran error de mi vida.

Hoy por hoy, sé que no volvería a caer en una trampa de semejante calibre porque yo ya no confió en aquellas personas que mantienen una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, porque lo recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que aquel hombre se acercó a mi sonreía dulcemente, en aquel momento me cegué y no vi que prácticamente tenia tatuada en la frente la palabra "peligroso".

Debí haberme dado cuenta que normalmente un extraño no se acercaría a mi pidiéndome tutorías, no porque fuera algo extraño buscar ayuda sino porque desde siempre nunca he sido alguien que las personas consideren fácil de tratar, pero cuando él apareció y sonrió no me di cuenta que había llegado a mi vida con el único propósito de marcharse una vez que hubiera dejado una huella profunda que jamás se podría borrar.

No estoy hablando solamente de Kyoko, ella es alguien a quien por desgracia le toco llevar las consecuencias de mis errores, aun así una parte de mi sabe que aunque pudiera regresar el tiempo a cuando aun tenia a mi hija conmigo volvería a hacer lo mismo.

Lo que realmente dejo marca en mi fue el hecho de que salieran lastimadas tantas cosas en mi interior que me obligaron a hacerme una mujer fría para poder sobrevivir a pesar de que cada respiración me desgarrara el alma.

Salió lastimado el amor que podía sentir por las personas, porque esa había sido la primera vez que yo me sentía con el valor suficiente de entregarle en bandeja de plata mis sentimientos a alguien y él solo los utilizo para después pisotearlos cuando dejaron de servir.

Mi coraje que aplastado, porque las ganas de luchar y defenderme se vieron extintas desde el momento en que me gusto la sonrisa de ese hombre porque había perdido desde el instante en que decidí no levantar las paredes a mi alrededor y lo deje habitar en mi mundo con el único propósito de verlo sonreír de nuevo.

El orgullo probablemente fue el que salió más lastimado en entra triste y patética historia.

Tiro con facilidad mi orgullo como mujer al saber que el único motivo por el que llego a mi fue para conseguir la tan preciada información, porque todas las veces que me sonrió eran falsas, las palabras bonitas fácilmente pudieron ser sacadas de un libro infantil pero yo aun así las recordaba con cariño, porque cada beso y cada caricia eran estar un paso más cerca de su menta.

Por otro lado mi orgullo como profesional fue tal vez el más lastimado, porque desde un principio yo sabía que información tan valiosa no podía ni debía ser sacada de la firma, pero fui egocéntrica al pensar que tenía la fuerza suficiente para proteger aquella información, porque en esos momentos deje que mis emociones dominaran todo de mí, me permití extender unas alas enormes de papel que al más mínimo viento se doblaron provocando que me estrellara contra el frio pavimento y sin la fuerza suficiente para levantar.

Y a pesar de todo aun no creo que haya sido eso lo que dejo la huella imborrable en mi, lo que realmente quedo impregnado en mi como si de un tatuaje se tratara fue el hecho de aquel hombre me dejara señales para que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Solo le faltó decirme las cosas en la cara para que yo me diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo y lo peor del caso es que posible yo seguiría buscando pretextos por sus acciones.

Aun en estos momentos sé que en aquel entonces hubiera defendido a aquel hombre que no era más que un simple desconocido porque al final jamás logre saber quién era él.

A pesar de que han pasado tantos años y de que comprendo que yo también tuve gran parte de la culpa realmente lo odio, lo odio porque fue un traidor que casi al final de la misión tuvo los escrúpulos suficientes para hacer algo que me pusiera en alerta, lo odio porque no hizo las cosas más rápido ya que de haberlo hecho yo hubiera tenido que darme cuenta de nada hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo odio por aquella sonrisa triste y culpable que me dio a la hora de marcharse, porque además en esos momentos me di cuenta que sentía pena por mí y tal vez fue eso lo que me cambio.

Que aquel traidor me mirara con lastima lo sentí como si me escupiera en la cara, él debió marcharse sin mirar atrás, sin dejar a su paso una patética disculpa, no; él era un traidor que no debió tener escrúpulos y el que los tuviera es lo que me hizo odiarlo.

Pero sé que todo esto no son mas que excusas porque el odio realmente nunca a sido contra él, sino contra mi misma.

Fin

¡ESTOY VIVAAAAAA! Ha sido muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que escribí pero es que me quede sin ideas y apenas ahora están volviendo a nacer, me siento muy feliz de haber escrito esto espero no estar tan oxidada.

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (me encantan ;D)

Gracias por leer 3:)


End file.
